Binding Friendships
by Valarie
Summary: Val, James, Tyler, Caitie, Hank, and Jas have been friends since they were 16. Now, they've returned to their hometown for Hank and Jasmine's wedding. But there they face the ultimate betrayal. Can their friendship survive this? Or will 13 years of friend
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey, this story is by me (Val) and my good friend Andrea (Jamieandval4eva). We are teaming up, and it's   
alot of fun:) Please don't forget to review!!! Oh and the summary didn't fit so this is what the whole things is:  
Val, James, Tyler, Caitie, Hank, and Jas have been friends since they were 16. Now, they've returned to their hometown for   
Hank and Jasmine's wedding. But there they face the ultimate betrayal. Can their friendship survive this? Or will 13 years of   
friendship fall down the drain in the name of love?  
  
Disclaim: we don't own IAHB or an of the characters portrayed in the show. Oh and we're not makig any money by   
writing this.   
  
Binding Friendships   
PROLOGUE  
Twenty-two year old Valerie Lanier squinted as the sun shone through the window in the apartment. She looked around; she   
wasn't in her apartment. Panic swept through her as she remembered what had happened the night before.  
  
She looked at James Waite, who lay asleep beside her. She shot up and searched for her clothes. How could she have slept   
with Jamie? She loved Tyler. Just because they had a fight didn't mean that he didn't love her. Why did she have to sleep with   
Jamie? He was Caitie's boyfriend. And Caitie was her best friend. Friends don't do this to each other. Thoughts raced through   
her mind and she got dressed.  
  
" V-Val?" Jamie asked groggily. " Shit," he said, remembering last night's events.  
  
" Exactly. How the hell did this happen? This wasn't supposed to happen! I'm with Tyler and you're with Caitie. It's as simple   
as that," Val said, sitting on the bed to put on her shoes and socks.  
  
" Val, calm down for one second."   
  
" Calm down! I can't calm down! Caitie will never forgive me and neither will Tyler! Tyler and I will break up over something   
that meant absolutely nothing to me in the first place."  
  
" Last night you said Tyler dumped you."  
  
" We had a fight! It was just a fight and I went and slept with one of his best friends. And our friendship can never be the same,   
no matter what. Caitie's my best friend. But friends don't treat each other the way I treated Caitie and Tyler because Tyler was   
always my friend first."  
  
" Then just don't tell them," Jamie said.  
  
" I can't lie to Tyler. Our whole relationship would be based on a lie. He would never forgive me. I don't deserve to be   
forgiven. How the hell could I do this to Caitie? She's my best friend."  
  
Jamie sat up in the bed. He remembered how this had happened. Val was crying when she called him up. She told him she   
really needed to talk to a friend. So Jamie came over. They talked and went out to dinner. He was dropping Val off when she   
saw Tyler's car and asked Jamie to please let her stay at his house for a while until Tyler left because he was the last person she   
wanted to see right now. They stayed up talking and eventually kissed. And then it just happened.   
  
" Why the hell aren't you saying one fucking word?!" Val asked, frustrated.  
  
" Maybe because I'm trying to think a way out of this mess."  
  
" We have to tell them."  
  
" Val, I know you're Miss Honesty but we can't tell them. They will never forgive us; trust me on this one. Just listen to me   
when I say if you want your relationship with Tyler to last, you can't tell him that you slept with one of his best friends an hour   
after you guys had a fight. And I sure as hell am not gonna tell Caitie that I cheated on her with you. This was a mistake. We   
both agree with that. We let our emotions get the best of us and that resulted in us sleeping together. It didn't mean a damn   
thing, right?"  
  
" I wish I could take it back."  
  
" So do I but the point is it happened and we can't reverse it. Do you want to sacrifice everything for something that you regret   
and will always regret?" He asked, with a bit of hurt in his voice. But Val was too preoccupied to notice.  
  
They both were silent for a few moments. Then Val said, " What happens with us?"  
  
" I don't know, Val."  
  
" I don't know if I can be your friend after this. I don't know if I can even look at you without feeling guilty about this."  
  
" So you want to throw away six years of friendship because of a mistake?"  
  
" I don't know what I want, Jamie," Val said softly.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Nothing. I want to be with Tyler but I can't lie to him."  
  
" Then tell him you got drunk and slept with some random guy. He'll most likely forgive you for that. And you're not completely   
lying. You're admitting you slept with someone else. And about Caitie…well no one can exactly tell her anything. She wouldn't   
forgive me or you." A few moments later he said, "I love her. I really love her and I would never ever want to hurt her."  
  
" I know you do. Um…that's why what happened here stays between us," Val said, realizing that there was no other way out. "   
And this can never happen again."  
  
" You don't have to tell me that. I know it can't happen again."  
  
Tears began streaming down Val's cheek. " I just…I really wish that I could take it back. Jamie put on his pants and sat on the   
edge of the bed by Val.  
" What's done is done. We can't take this back. But we can move on and forget about it. I…I don't want to lose you as a   
friend, Val. You've been my friend for six years."  
  
" Jamie, I don't think I can be your friend. I…"  
  
Jamie couldn't believe what he was hearing. He and Val had become pretty good friends lately. Sure, they made a mistake but  
they couldn't throw away their friendship because of this."  
  
Val looked at Jamie and the hurt on his face. She couldn't take it. She ran out of the room. She wanted to be his friend but how  
could their friendship survive this?   
  
A WEEK LATER   
  
Val knocked Jamie's apartment door. He opened the door.   
  
" Val? What are you doing here?"  
  
" I needed to talk to you."  
  
" Um…do you want to come inside?"  
  
" No, actually I can't stay. I just came to tell you that…Jamie I was an idiot. I know we slept together and made a mistake but I  
would never want to lose you as a friend. I'm really sorry."  
  
" Don't worry about it."  
  
Val smiled. She didn't know what to do now… She usually would hug him but now that felt…well weird. She didn't want a   
repeat of last week's events.  
  
" I'll see you later."  
  
" Ok. Later, Val."  
  
" Bye."  
  
Jamie closed the door and smiled softly to himself. He knew she would apologize sooner or later and realize that their friendship  
was important because he knew Val. He knew her better than most people did.   
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!:) 


	2. Chapter One: Seven Years Later

Binding Friendships Chapter One   
  
* SEVEN YEARS LATER*   
  
"Hey, Tyler." Valerie Lanier said to her boyfriend, walking in the apartment they shared.   
  
"Hey hun," he said, walking over to his girlfriend and kissing her.   
  
"We have to clean up, Jamie and Caitie will be here any minute."   
  
"Whose turn to cook, yours or mine?" Jamie and Caitie came over every Saturday night and the four friends caught up on what   
was new in each other's lives. Usually Hank and Jasmine would join them, but tonight was their anniversary and of course, the   
engaged couple wanted to celebrate it alone.   
  
"Yours, I'm going to go clean up."   
  
" Okay."   
  
Val went to take a shower, while Tyler tried to figure out what he wanted to make. Finally, he just decided to make homemade   
pizza. And since it wouldn't take long to make, he would wait until Jamie and Caitie got there. So he started to clean the   
apartment a little.   
  
Just as Tyler was done, Val came out, "So what are you going to cook?"   
  
"Oh pizza, but I'm going to wait till Jamie and Caitie get here to start it. "How was work?" Tyler asked as Val went to the   
refrigerator to get a soda.   
  
" Yeah, it was actually very eventful. Between taking phone calls and telling Jamie when his clients were there, I can't decide   
which was more exciting," Val said sarcastically. She was a secretary for Jamie at the law firm they worked at. She never   
imagined Jamie as a lawyer. But then again, she never really though of herself as a secretary.   
  
" How was your day?"   
  
"A kid came in. It was pretty bad, she is only 4, and was in a bad accident."   
  
"Is she going to be ok?"   
  
"Yeah, luckily. I was really worried that she wouldn't make it. That's why they say never get emotional over the job. But I   
can't help it."   
  
" You're only human, no matter how much you wish you were superhuman. You're still just Tyler Connell, the man I love."   
  
" Not all of us can be like SuperVal."   
  
Just than the doorbell rang. Val got up, "I'll get it. You can start to cook."   
  
Tyler walked into the kitchen while Val got the door, "Hey guys, come on in.   
  
"Hey Val." Caitie said as they walked into the living room. "How's it going?"   
  
"The same, so how's your engagement going?" Val was happy for Caitie and Jamie getting married, but she wished her and   
Tyler had the same thing.   
  
"Oh good, just like when you asked me today at work," Jamie said.   
  
"Val, I wish you and Tyler were engaged, and we could have a double wedding or something," Caitie told her.   
  
"Yeah, you're not the only one." Val said a little sad.   
  
" When's Connell gonna ask you to marry him? You guys have been together forever.   
The only time I remember you guys breaking up for a long time is the last year of college."   
  
Val and Jamie exchanged discreet glances. Both of them remembered that incident. But Tyler and Caitie never found out they   
slept together. Val couldn't believe she had slept with him but luckily things worked out for the best. She told Tyler she has   
gotten drunk and slept with some guy and Tyler was pissed off. He broke up with Val but they got back together three months   
later. Val was glad things worked out. Jamie was with Caitie and she was with Tyler; and that was the way it was supposed to   
be, Val thought to herself.   
  
"Hey guys," Tyler said coming into the living room, "Dinner's in the oven."   
  
They all walked to the couch and sat down. They talked until dinner was ready and then they walked into the kitchen and ate.   
After they finished Tyler got up.   
  
"Hold on, I got something to say."   
  
He walked over to Val and knelt before her, "Val, we've known each other for a long time. And I loved you since the first day   
I saw you, I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you," Tyler reached into his pocket and took out a small, velvet box,   
"What I'm trying to say is, Will you marry me?"   
  
Val smiled. " Yes, Tyler, I'll marry you. I love you so much." And with that they kissed and were congratulated by Jamie and   
Caitie. Caitie and Val talked about the double wedding they decided to have.   
  
" When did we decide on a double wedding?" Jamie asked.   
  
" Val and I have wanted a double wedding forever. It'll be great."   
  
" Right, since when do I have to be included in these discussions, I'm only your future husband," Jamie snapped.   
  
" Why are you being like this? You told me you don't give a shit about the wedding we have. You said the most important thing   
was that we were married. And this is my day."   
  
Jamie didn't know why he was acting like this. He was happy with Caitie…he loved Caitie. But then why did he hate to see   
Val so happy with Tyler? Jamie couldn't shrug off the feeling of jealousy he felt when he saw them together. ' What the hell am   
I thinking?! I'm getting married to Caitie. I love her and she means the world to me.' Jamie thought, mentally scolding himself.   
  
" You're right, I'm sorry. I just had a pretty rough day at work," Jamie lied. " I'm going for a walk," Jamie said, walking out   
the door.   
  
Val and Tyler exchanged glances. Val walked over to Caitie. " What's going on with you two?"   
  
Caitie combed her fingers through her long, black hair. A tear rolled down her cheek. " I don't know what's going on with him,   
Val. He…He's been so damn distant lately. Something's on his mind and he won't fucking talk to me. Why is he shutting me   
out?"   
  
Val hugged her best friend. " Maybe…maybe something is going on at work that I don't know about. He's probably stressed   
about a case and doesn't think you'd understand."   
  
" I'm a journalist; not an idiot. Why wouldn't I understand?"   
  
" I don't know. Do you want me to talk to him for you?"   
  
Caitie nodded. Val grabbed her coat and walked out the door. She didn't know where Jamie went but she looked around for   
him anyway. She saw him standing by his car.   
He looked up.   
  
" Hey," Val said, walking up to him.   
  
" Hey."   
  
" Wanna talk about it?"   
  
" Talk about what?"   
  
" Jamie, I've known you for thirteen years. I know you and I know something's wrong. So spill."   
  
" Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to talk?" Jamie asked, starting to walk away. Val followed him.   
  
" Well, yeah but we both know that you'll eventually tell me. So let's skip the denying bullshit and you tell me why you're   
pissed off."   
  
" It's nothing."   
  
" That means it's something."   
  
" What?"   
  
" When you say the word nothing in response to a question that means something."   
  
" So it's like when yes means no and no means yes. Mature. Real mature."   
  
" Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."   
  
" It wasn't a compliment. I don't see how you can take that as a compliment."   
  
" Well, see, it means that no matter how old I get, I'll still be young at heart while you'll grow up old and all alone because you   
keep alienating your friends."   
  
They walked in silence for a little while when Val said, " Jamie, what's wrong?   
  
" You wouldn't get it."   
  
" Try me."   
  
" No, you wouldn't get it. And why the hell would I tell you when you'd just report back   
to Caitie. Don't think I don't know that she sent you."   
  
" Jamie, Caitie's my best friend but you're my friend, too. If you tell me something in confidence, I wouldn't tell her."   
  
Jamie nodded, believing her. After a few moments he said, " Have you ever thought back on your life and wondered how you   
got there?"   
  
" All the time. Do you think I ever envisioned myself being a secretary? I mean, Caitie, Tyler, and Hank are working in careers   
that they've always wanted and that they love. But me…I don't love being a secretary."   
  
" Then why are you still a secretary?"   
  
" I don't know…I honestly don't."   
  
" At least one thing in your life is how you expected it. You've always thought you would end up with Tyler and you did."   
  
" And you always thought you'd end up with Caitie. Life worked out the way we expected in some ways."   
  
" Yeah."   
  
Both were silent. " We should be getting back. They'll be wondering where we are," Val said.   
  
" Yeah."   
  
" Um…you know if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me," Val said.   
  
They both walked back to the apartment in an uncomfortable silence for some reason. When they got back to the apartment   
they smiled and talked with Val and Caitie. A little later Caitie asked Val what Jamie had said.   
  
" He's just stressed out and worried about a case he has." 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Well here is another chapter:) Sorry if there was any delay. Please, Please don't forget to REVIEW!!  
  
Disclaim: We don't owe what disney ect...own. If we did, there would be a kick butt, second season:) And we are not making any money. But we can dream, can't we. lol.  
  
Binding Friendships   
  
Val sat on her bed, looking through her photo album. She didn't know why, but she felt like looking through it.  
  
She flipped through the pages, one by one and looked at the pictures. Most of them were of her family and friends. There were a lot of good memories. She stopped and looked at a picture of all six friends standing together, smiling.  
  
She remembered that. It was their high school graduation. They all had their caps and gown and diplomas. Tyler had his arm around Val's waist. Jamie had his arm around Caitie's waist and Hank had his arm around Jasmine's waist. All of them were so happy that day.   
  
Val looked at Jamie's picture. At first, she never expected to be friends with him. They worked together when they were teenagers but as time went on, their friendship emerged and grew. Val smiled as she remembered. Jamie was always the rebel. His black hair had always been worn spiked; even throughout college. But now he was a lawyer and had a professional image to maintain.  
  
Val never envisioned Jamie as a lawyer. She was surprised when he decided to go to law school. A part of her felt it was because he wanted to get away from her. But somehow, they still kept their friendship together even after they had slept together their senior year of college.   
  
Caitie and Tyler never found out about that. Val told Tyler that she had slept with some guy and her judgment was impaired because she was drunk. He eventually forgave her. And Val was scared shitless when she realized she might have been pregnant. She took a pregnancy test and when it was negative, she felt relived.  
  
As Val thought back upon that, a part of her wished that she had been pregnant. She knew that would have altered where she was now in life. She and Jamie would have had to actually accept what had happened between them instead of pretending nothing had happened.  
  
Val thought about that night a great deal lately. More, since she got engaged to Tyler two weeks ago. She wondered if she was making the right choice by marrying him. She loved him, she told herself over and over again. But she couldn't help questioning if he was indeed " the one". Ever since her engagement, she also found herself thinking more and more about Jamie. She hated doing that. She wasn't supposed to think about Jamie all the time. He was Caitie's fiancé, and she was engaged to Tyler. Val mentally scolded herself for thinking about Jamie like that.  
  
Val heard her doorbell ring and she walked out of her room to answer the door. When she did, she found Caitie standing there, trying to hold in tears.  
  
" What happened?" Val asked in a concerned tone. Caitie was silent. " Why don't you come inside and we'll talk about it," Val suggested. Caitie nodded and walked inside the apartment. They both walked over to the couch and sat down. Val got Caitie a few tissues and waited until she was ready to tell her what happened.  
  
" We're not getting married," Caitie said sadly.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Jamie and me…we broke up."  
  
" Why?" Val asked in shock. Caitie and Jamie had been together since Val could remember.  
  
" We had a fight."  
  
" Couples fight, Caitie. You guys have fought before."  
  
" But this one was different."  
  
" How?"  
  
" He wasn't angry or anything. He just said that maybe…we shouldn't be together."  
  
" Did he say why?"  
  
Caitie shook her head no and more tears spilled down her face, " B-But I know why. He's cheating on me."  
  
" Caitie, you don't know that."  
  
" Yeah, I do. He's been so fucking distant since a long time now. He isolates me and doesn't include me in what's bothering him. I know he's seeing someone else."  
  
" Caitie, you know that's not true."  
  
" Now you're defending him."  
  
" I'm not defending him, Caitie. I'm just trying to think rationally."  
  
Both were silent for a few moments.  
  
" I guess it's better this way…I-I was getting doubts about marrying him anyway. At a time we were in love…now we're just like friends living together."  
  
" Caitie…"  
  
" He's just trying to spare my feelings by being with me. He doesn't want to hurt me but I-I know he's not in love with me, Val. I can see it in his eyes."  
  
" He loves you, you know he does."  
  
" But he's not in love with me anymore, Val. I know that for a fact."  
  
" I think you're just nervous. I think both of you are. I mean, I question if Tyler's ' the one' a lot. More so lately."  
  
" But are we supposed to do that? Shouldn't you have no doubts about marrying him?"  
  
" I don't know. No relationship is perfect. I mean we all have our doubts but in the end it all works out if it's meant to be."  
  
" Then how do you know if it's meant to be? I mean for thirteen years, I've been with Jamie on and off. We've broken up and gotten back together."  
  
" The point is you've made it through a lot of obstacles, Caitie."  
  
" That's an understatement. I mean I've forgiven him for a lot of shit. Even cheating!"  
  
Val slightly cringed when hearing that, knowing that she was the cause of that.  
  
" But he always tells me that he regrets that stupid mistake more than anything."  
  
Val didn't know what she felt when she heard those words. But she knew that hurt was an emotion she felt. But then again, why should she? They both had agreed that it was a big mistake that jeopardized their relationships with almost everybody close to them.  
  
" Caitie, I know what he did was wrong but maybe you should let that go. I mean, it happened years ago. I know what Jamie feels like. One night I got drunk and slept with some guy. It took Tyler a while to forgive me but he knew I regretted it more than anything."  
  
" He never forgot about it though."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Val, it still hurts him. I know it does. Even though it's been like seven years since it happened, you still betrayed him like Jamie betrayed me."  
  
" But why can't you move on? Tyler hasn't even mentioned it; not even when we're fighting."  
  
" Because Tyler trusts you. He knows you'll never cheat on him again. But I don't trust Jamie and that's why we can't be together."  
  
" Caitie, he hasn't cheated on you lately. In seven years, he hasn't. And now you're getting married. It's called cold feet. You both are nervous and hell just like everybody who gets married are."  
  
" But I don't want to be nervous. I want to be sure about this. Maybe we're not meant to get married. Maybe we don't belong together. I don't know…I just always thought that when I get married it would be because I'm positive it's the right choice. I always envisioned myself getting married to Jamie. But I don't know if he's the one. What does it matter now anyway? It's over."  
  
Val hated seeing her best friend like this. She hated this. She put aside her mixed emotions for Jamie and told Caitie, " No it's not. Here, tell you what, I'll talk to him. Or I'll have Tyler talk to him. Which ever you want."  
  
" C-Could you talk to him? Cuz Tyler wouldn't tell me everything he said. And I need to know, no matter what, Val. If he's cheating swear to me that you'll tell me."  
  
" I swear, Caitie."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Jamie heard a knock on his office door, " Come in."  
  
Val walked in carrying some files. " Here are the McGregor files you asked for.  
  
" Thanks, set them on the desk," Jamie said, not looking up.  
  
Val sat them down and headed for the door. She hesitated as he hand was on the doorknob. She turned back around to face Jamie. " Jamie?"  
  
" Yeah?" He asked, still not looking up.  
  
" Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
" I'm kinda busy right now," Jamie replied, shuffling through papers. " I gotta prepare for the Carlson case and the McGregor case."  
  
" The Carlson case is next Monday and the McGregor case in next Wednesday. I think you can find five minutes to talk to me, Jamie."  
  
Jamie sighed in defeat and said, " What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Val sat in the chair across from him.  
  
" I want to know why you broke up with Caitie."  
  
" And I want to know how that's any of your business."  
  
" You have to answer my question first."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because I asked first."  
  
" And I asked second. Big deal."  
  
" Jamie, just…please, talk to me. If you're not gonna talk then just listen. I don't get why you'd throw away your relationship with Caitie just because you're nervous about the wedding."  
  
" I'm not nervous."  
  
" Then what is it?"  
  
" You would get it."  
  
" Try me."  
  
" Val, trust me, you wouldn't."  
  
" Are you cheating on Caitie?" Val asked bluntly.  
  
" No, I wouldn't do that again. I already made that mistake once."  
  
" But then why did you break up with her? Jamie, you both are so perfect for each other."  
  
" Yeah, that's the problem."  
  
  
" What?"  
  
" Val, for practically all our lives, everyone has said you belong with Tyler and I belong with Caitie. Don't you ever think that it's too perfect? We're too alike."  
  
" You're not like Caitie. You're different, Jamie. I can see it."  
  
" Yeah, well you're the only one that can. Just like I know that deep down, you aren't always SuperVal."  
  
Val smiled. " There were times when I thought I could do everything but then you put me in my place and told me that it's alright to have help. I remember all those times in college. You were always there for me."  
  
" And you were there for me. Especially when my mom died. I really need support then. The others tried to be there but it was you I called."  
  
" I guess that's because we're both such good friends."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" And as your friend, I'm telling you, don't be an idiot. If you're thinking about seeing someone else, ask yourself this, is it worth it to risk everything for something you know won't last? You love Caitie. You know you do. At least try and make this work." Val said, thinking the same thing herself. She needed to forget about her doubts and make things work with Tyler.  
  
" Jamie, just talk to her."  
  
" I'll talk to her, ok? Now can I get back to work?"  
  
" You planning to work on your lunch hour?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" You work too hard. You need a break so let's get some lunch."  
  
" I think I'll pass. I have a lot of work to do. And I still have to meet with more clients later tonight so I have to get those files ready."  
  
" Jamie…you're gonna have a heart attack with all the stress you're putting on yourself. Come on, its only lunch. You'll be gone forty-five minutes. You really look like shit and you need a break."  
  
" Thanks. I just love to be told I look like shit."  
  
" You know what I mean. You look…well tired and irritated….and stressed out. And I think I see shades of gray in that hair of yours," Val teased.  
  
" Well, I guess a little break wouldn't hurt. I'm sick and tired of looking through this shit anyway." He got up and took his coat. They walked out of the office and he shut the lights and door in the office.   
  
Later that evening, after his meeting with his clients, Jamie went to the apartment he shared with Caitie. They talked. He told her that he was an idiot for being nervous and doubting their relationship. Caitie forgave him after a long talk. That night, when Jamie went to bed, he saw Caitie lying next to him and couldn't help but wish his life was different. He knew that he should be grateful for what he had. It was all he ever wanted at one point. But lately, he realized that he this wasn't what he wanted at all. He didn't want to spend hours and hours looking through case files. He didn't want to defend his clients in court. He didn't want to be a lawyer although he was a damn good one. He wanted something else…something different. The only reason he even went into law was to prove to his family that he could be successful.  
  
He didn't know why he cared so much about what they thought. He always knew his parents regarded him as the failure in his teen years. He wasn't like his " perfect" brother, Peter, back then. He was a rebel and a slacker. He didn't even expect to get into college. But then he got sick and tired of his parents' constant criticism and finally decided he would prove them wrong. That drove him to law school.  
  
Jamie pushed all his thoughts aside and turned out the light. He realized that he did have it good and he shouldn't pick out every single thing that was wrong with his life. But he couldn't help feeling that something was missing from his life.   
  
  
  
A/N: REVIEW!! 


End file.
